wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wisper
My name is Wisper. I'm about 11 feet tall, I look like a Sandwing: pale sandy scales that are almost white, black schlera, but I have some blotchy black around my spine. My ma when she was alive told me that Dad was a Nightwing, which explains the black, and the fact I don't have a barb. I'm definately not normal. Normally, I'm super low-key. Head tucked low, wings pressed close, tail curled up. Home on the far outskirts of the Scorpion Den. I tend not to interact with other dragons unless I need to. However, there is another side to me that I hold in. Mindreaders tell me that they can hear two different trains of thought: one strong and quiet, what I usually am, and the other that's deep in the back of my mind. He is evil, filled with destruction and bloodlust. If he has control, Pyrrhia knows not what would come. Ma said I was cursed. Dad had an animus friend who was super prejudicial against hybrids. When he fell in love with Ma, his friend was super mad. He cursed Dad so that his firstborn will be a terrible, horrible menace to society: what he believed hybrids were. Oddly enough, the egg Ma laid held twins; me and my dark side. The animus curse, she said, got confused on which one to change, so it cursed the seemingly stronger twin and then merged us into one dragon. It would probably have been very weird had I been sentient at the time, but we were only fetuses at the time. I'm a little glad we fused as a result of an animus curse, because I've glimpsed a two-headed Skywing one time. Anyways, when we hatched, Ma said that Dad was relieved because he thought the curse didn't work. However, when I was growing up, I had these strange "episodes," as Ma called it. I would shake and scream like I was having a seizure, then Fyre came out. Fyre's the nickname I gave to my alter personality; the one who destroys everything. I call him Fyre because I can see what he does when he's in control, and he leaves fire wherever he goes. The curse made him... incredibly destructive. He releases what seems to be blasts of fury that is similar to a supersonic blast. Usually he takes control when my mind is distracted, like when I'm afraid, angry definately, or sad. When I was 3, Ma said that Fyre suddenly grabbed control, and destroyed the house we were living in. He and I survived, along with Ma, but Dad didn't. He had control for a while afterwards, me being too heartbroken to fight against his rage. Ma finally snapped me back to myself when I was 4, her telling me, not Fyre, that I didn't mean for Dad to die. Afterwards, I pushed Fyre to the far back of my mind, and he didn't take control for a while. Life was okay for a little bit, until Ma died. At 5, she died because we were jumped by thugs and they stabbed Ma with their tails. We didn't have enough money to buy Brightsting Cactus, and we didn't believe in stealing. When she was dying, Ma told me, "Fight against Fyre. Don't let him take control when I pass. I won't be there to help you if he does." I followed her word and stayed stoic when she finally died. I was tempted by Fyre, definitely, but he never fully took control. After two years after Ma's death and internally fighting with him, I got tired of constantly battling him. I ran out of the city in case Fyre would get out and meditated, only focusing on the world inside my mind. Surprisingly enough, I was able to communicate with him like we were two separate dragons. We eventually agreed that he would stay passive, and only when I needed him to come, he would take control. I returned to the Scorpion Den, and he hasn't really taken control since. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SandWings Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Content (Aryafire1) Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids